


Feed Me

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Character Death, Emetophilia, First Meeting, Gore, Horror, Other, Peer Pressure, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Vomiting, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Feed Me

"What are you doing here," you thought to yourself as the drawing beanie was thrust in your face. 

"C'mon draw one," said Robbie, the host of the party.

"Yeah, I'm good..."

"Seriously?" 

"Sorry it's just not really my thing," you replied, resisting your secret desire to be taken away by a handsome, prince-like team member.

As the hat was slowly shifted away from you, slight sadness bundled up in your chest as you pondered what might have been. Maybe it could've been Seth, or Joo-An, or even-

"Y/N?"

Your name was called, in a way that suggested the person had no clue who you were.

"Y/N, I guess you're going in after all," Robbie's sarcastic tone sparked laughter from the basement which filled the rest of the house. 

A tall, blue-eyed blondie strode over to you, one hand in pocked, and the other dangling by his waist. 

He turned to the giggling crowd and yelled, "ITS TIME TO STOP." 

A hush fell over the room, and he led you into the restroom.

"Uh- hi," you awkwardly try to start the conversation.

"Do you enjoy felines?"

Your heart started racing, "I guess. Why?"

"NO REASON!"

He sprang up from the ground and landed in a crouched position, "I'M JUST A LIL' SCAREDY CAT NAMED TRAVIS."

You jumped back at this display and tried to back away to the door, but this strange little cretin pounced and knocked you to the ground. Once you were pinned, his beautiful blue eyes come closer to your face.

"THEY'RE IN THE TREES," he shrieks into your left nostril.

With passion he slides his tongue down your throat and wiggles it around your uvula. You feel like you're ready to discard all the pizza you ate as you throw him to the wall and crawl to the toilet as he grapples your ankles.

"FEED ME YOUR INSIDES!"

You can't hold it in any longer. Every last bite of today's lunch comes blasting out on the floor. Travis leaps to the puddle of your puke and flops around in it like a fish out of water. You're sickened by this display. As you jolt towards the door, Travis grabs you by the heel and you slip, hitting your head on the door handle. Disoriented and dizzy, you watch as Travis feasts on your bile. His eyes dart to your expression of horror and he crawls onto you and thrusts his index finger into your mouth and fiddles it around your tongue.

"OOO!!!WE GOT A SOGGY ONE TODAY."

You spit his finger out of your cheek and his hands turn their attention to your jeans. He begins to try and tug them away, but you kick him as hard as you can in the abdomen.

He moans with pleasure, "OHAAAAAGHHH!"

While Travis was distracted with his orgasmic cries, you jump to your feet and yank out the hard, metal toilet paper holder attached to the cabinet. Travis' ears perk up, his eyes widen, and his whole body lunges at you. Without hesitation, you strike the metal bar into his skull. The blue eyed babe gapes. His eyes meet yours...for the last time. He falls to the ground, thick red liquid gushing from his head. You walk out of the bathroom a changed woman.

Travis S. died on the bathroom tiles at 8:23PM on March 26th, covered in vomit, his blue eyes twinkling beneath the fluorescence of the flickering lights.


End file.
